


more than words

by anisstaranise



Series: Things that you say, I can't erase [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: All the ways Sebastian say nothing at all





	

**Author's Note:**

> [nanthebookworm](http://www.nanthebookworm.tumblr.com/) prompted: _seblaine + "things you didn't say at all"_ from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/155022880210/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) list.

It’s in the way Sebastian readily folds the laundry after Blaine puts a load in the dryer but falls asleep on the couch waiting for the cycle to complete.

It’s in the way Sebastian makes a playlist of songs depending on what (he knows) Blaine needs; feel good songs for lazy sunny days, upbeat tracks to get Blaine pumped up to go to that spin class he had signed up for, seductive love songs to reconnect after a busy week.

It’s in the way Sebastian pops by the auditorium where Blaine is rehearsing for a play- two cups of coffee in hand- even when he knows Sebastian himself is swamped with research and mock trials, just to watch snippets of his scenes or just for a quick kiss.

It’s in the way Sebastian still manages to buy a box of Blaine’s favourite honey roasted peanuts for his birthday even when they’re both dangerously low on funds.

It’s the little things; the things Sebastian say without words are those that scream **_I love you_** the loudest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
